A different life
by burningphoenix18
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is not a name it is a symbol of power, love, honor and sacrifice. Ever wondered what would have happened if there was a different future for itachi with his deepest wish actually coming true. This fanfic includes 3rd point of view in various people life which change due to change in itachi's future.


A different life

Itachi was standing at the waterfall where Shisui had given him his mangekyou sharingan eye two days earlier. After trusting his eye to itachi, Shisui had committed suicide by falling in waterfall. That was the exact time when itachi's mangekyou sharingan had awakened. He hadn't used it on anyone yet. No one knew about his new power except his brother who had seen it accidently and his lover Chisa whom he himself had told the whole story. The only reason he was still hoping they will be able convince uchihas from rebellion was because of her and his brother. Like him she also had mangekyou sharingan it had awakened when her big sister had died in an infiltration mission gone wrong around week erliar which had caused outburst in meeting when some stated that she was peace offering to the other village. Itachi was able to calm them down when he had informed them that her sister is in the meeting. For next some days Chisa had needed itachi more than ever and he was always there for her. after two days when hokage told him that itachi was chosen for a mission he had refused so he could stay by her side. And hokage was surprised but said nothing. They both shared many qualities. The most crucial part of their relationship was complete honesty. He had told her what would happen of uchihas rebel. After much discussion they both reached a decision that they would try one last time to avoid rebellion. If things didn't go as so well then they would allow hokage to take over.

As these thoughts were running through his mind itachi sensed someone jumping on him from behind. Knowing who it was itachi spun around and captured culprit in a hug.

"Awww... I thought for sure that I was gonna get you sure this time." Chisa said while fake pouting. They both had long since decided to take pleasure in such tiny moments. Moments such as these kept hope alive in these trying times.

"You have to do better than that to surprise a captain of ANBU. Anyways is it time already?" itachi asked a slight worry spreading through his features.

"Nope… I came early just so we can have some private time before meeting." Chisa said while smiling. She slipped her fingers through itachi's and lies beside him in the grass. No words were needed to express their feelings or to understand other's. Silences had always been comfortable between them.

"Hey, what are you going to do if they don't rebel?" Chisa asked.

"I have never thought about it. Life has been changing so much that I never had any plans for future. Present is too much worrisome to worry about future right now, Chisa." Itachi said.

"I know but you don't have to worry about future sometimes you can just imagine the best. I do it all the time and because of it I still have hope. You should try it too." Chisa said.

Itachi thought for a while and said, "Let's think about best case scenario in this situation. If uchihas do not rebel then I most certainly will become next head of uchihas clan. If that happens perhaps I will try to talk to hokage about moving the uchihas in the village and letting shinobies from uchihas become teachers so they can make some sort of attachment to people other than uchihas and in time dissolve all resentment the uchihas have towards village. End of story. I think I can now understand what you said about having hope." Itachi said turning to Chisa. She was giving him disapproving look.

Chisa said, "Well done Mr. Captain. You idiot, I wasn't talking about the uchihas's future."

Itachi was confused so he asked, "Then what were you talking about?"

Chisa moved a little bit closer to him blushing slightly before saying, "I was talking about your future….our future."

Itachi was blushing like mad. He had never expected her to say something so… pleasant.

Before itachi could reply Chisa stood up facing him and said, "Let's go itachi. It is time. We will talk later"

Itachi sighed before taking her hand and getting up. Soon they were racing through the trees towards the shrine.


End file.
